halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ross-Ziegler Blip
I was reading Halo Evolutions and found this in a foot note: "A tiny aberration in the fossil and carbon records of Earth, noted by two Earth geologists in 2332-and matched on several other worlds, demonstrating a gap in certain species so tiny and uniform, that it had been attributed not to a biological catastrophe, but rather had been investigated and then abandoned as odd evidence of warping or stretching of spacetime itself. The Ross-Ziegler Blip is now being opened and reinvestigated in connection to the events of 2552." The rest of the page is describing the Halos and how the used a previously unknown technology to destroy specified biological forms at both a molecular and a galactic scale. Seems to be pinpointing a lot closer to how the Halos actually worked to me. I would make a page for it but I don't know how to make all that stuff look pretty. Another interesting thing to note is Ross-Ziegler is the last name of someone from the credits in Halo Wars. Just search this wiki for Ziegler and you should find it. Anyway, if anyone else has the book its at the very end of it, just after "The Return." So, if you are so inclined, you can take the info I just dropped and your own knowlege and make a page. I'm sure it's pretty relevent to the actual working of the Halos, making it pretty relevent to this site. --Hotdamnitsaaron 23:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Done in less than 12 hours. Nice work.-- 17:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Inconsistency In Halo: Evolutions, it is explained how the Array terminates sentient life. The method involves harmonizing the central nervous system, causing the victim to drop dead on the spot. Logic tells you that the corpse should leave bones after some time. If all the sentient fauna on Earth droped dead at the same time, and all of them left bones behind, where are they in the fossil record?--Plasmic Physics 22:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible that the Forerunner machines that returned to reseed life cleaned them up. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Possible, yes, probable or practical, not likely. This is likely another one of Bungie's many oversights, until it can be proved, without doubt, as otherwise.--Plasmic Physics 12:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It’s not an inconsistency. The Halo Array HAS to destroy bio-mass along with life, otherwise the Flood would simply re-animate all the corpses. So logically, there should be a gap in the fossil record, therefore it’s not an inconsistency.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nowhere is it stated that bio-mass is destroyed, that is speculation. An inconcistency cannot simply be dismissed with unfounded speculation. Read section 1.2 in Halopedia:What Halopedia is not. So it still stands.--Plasmic Physics 06:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not unfounded. Cortana says herself in the first game that the Halos are supposed to "starve the Flood to death." Therefore, the Flood survive the rings' firing. Thus, one has to destroy the bio-mass. Otherwise, the Gravemind would remain intact, the Flood would simply re-animate the corpses, and go on as usual with nobody to fight them. Even if destruction of bio-mass has never been "explicitly" stated, it's pretty reasonable to assume based on application of the given information. Otherwise, as the Prophet of Truth says himself, where are all the dead Forerunners?(Bones, he says, specifically.)[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Even so, there is a base problem with your arguement: a member of the flood is itself bio-mass.--Plasmic Physics 02:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But the Infection Form is still a seperate being from the host itself. Thus, after the firing, it could be assumed to say that trillions of Flood Infections Forms went crawling around after the Halos were fired, left to starve to death.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It is a seperate being, yes, but the infection form is also bio-mass.--Plasmic Physics 03:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But it still doesn't remove the fact that the Halos don't kill them. That's been confirmed. Thus the bodies can't be left around or the Halos would have accomplished nothing.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Which raises the question: why would the array destroy all nonflood bio-mass and leave flood bio-mass intact?--Plasmic Physics 03:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the question on everyone's minds but, we have to accept to accept Halo, otherwise there is no Halo. My guess: they're not of this universe, but that's just pure speculation. However, is it safe to ask if we can remove the "Inconsistency" bit from the article now?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) My point is, the inconsistency highlights an unexplained direct implication of available information, it is not simply a personal opinion. As such, it requires sourced information in order to explain it, sourced information is vital. Even explained inconsistencies are worthy keeping as it is still useful. User:Subtank promotes inconsistencies to be noted in their respective articles, this is a consequence of the debate over the scientific inaccuracies article. I believe this should be kept, inquire with Subtank.--Plasmic Physics 04:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure that it's really such a major matter as to still be noted, since it's been known since Halo 1 that the Halos are meant to starve the Flood, thus meaning they destroy bio-mass, but I'll ask Subtank. Still, I'm pretty sure Conrtana's quote shows that Ross-Ziegler Blip is indeed mechanically and scientifically sound with of how the Array should work.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Contacted Subtank. The wait is painful but“she’ll comin’ round the mountain when she comes!”(Sorry, couldn’t resist), but your last edit? Cortana’s quote DOES prove that Array works by destroying bio-mass, that’s been established since Halo 1, and since she’s been inside the Halo herself, that sounds pretty reputable. Besides, the “neuron targeting” mentioned in the Halo Encyclopedia is typically dismissed as techno-babble because nobody can explain a “harmonic resonance frequency”, it does not work under the reason of the Flood surviving, and anyway, games are higher canon than Encyclopedia, which is itself full of errors.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, in referrence to your secong latter point, it make perfect sense to me. The central nervous system and brain is like a finely tuned electrical circuit with logic gates, microcontrollers. In such a circuit, pulse frequency, current and potential differences are key to the system functioning correctly. Theoretically, using a controlled EMP to harmonize the circuit, would destroy vital components, shutting it down perpanently. Also, bungie sourced the information for the encyclopedia directly.--Plasmic Physics 05:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC)